


Phenomenal Things In Life

by plirio



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Some Humor, You do the math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plirio/pseuds/plirio
Summary: Anonymous said: Imagine Bucky fisting Tony with his metal arm.Prompt fill for imaginetonyandbucky@tumblr





	Phenomenal Things In Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Необыкновенное](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119196) by [fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada)



> Unbetaed because my beta is still lost in the void.

The first time they have sex, it’s right after a gala, which was actually their fourth date. They’re on their way back to the tower, just the two of them, when Tony closes the privacy window between them and Happy, and says, “So, hypothetically speaking…”

Bucky smiles, “Hypothetically.”

“Yes, hypothetically speaking,” Tony winks, “if I wanted to take you to my room and get to know your dick a little better, would that be alright or–”

“Yes,” Bucky says, because he’s been frustrated and almost desperate. Because they’ve been dating for a month, and there’s been making out and some very creative heavy petting, but no actual sex, and he’s been very, _very_ frustrated, “Yes, Tony. No hypothetical about it.” 

Tony smiles, looking almost relieved. “Alright, ‘cause I was planning on riding you into the–”

“Yes.” 

*

Bucky mostly remembers sex in the 30’s as awkward fumblings in the dark. He doesn’t know how much of it is caused by his patchy memory and how much of it is just the way things were back then. Either way, he remembers it being a little awkward, but he also remembers enjoying it. A lot.

He remembers coming home after a night with Rosie Taylor, who didn’t get completely naked, but still let Bucky touch her inside her panties and still put her hands over Bucky’s crotch. He remembers George Carlton, who worked at the drug store, was big and strong and rough looking, built like a brick wall, and liked to pull Bucky to the back room when they got the time and beg for Bucky’s kisses. He remembers a girl with a soft round face who put her mouth all over him and let him put his mouth all over her.

He remembers all sorts of people, and all sorts of situations. He remembers walking home, grinning like a shark and still smelling the perfume on his shirt. He remembers sex as being something quick, being done before they got caught. Pants around his ankles, and shirt not completely unbuttoned. It had been fun, he knows. He remembers chasing it like most guys his age, perking up at the first sign of small amounts of pleasure. Awkward and fumbling, but good.

He’s not really expecting awkward fumblings with Tony. Bucky is aware, when they start dating, that Tony’s got the experience, that Tony _knows_ things that Bucky’s never even heard of.

He thinks sex with Tony’s going to be better than anything he’s had before.

Bucky’s not actually prepared for the sex to be _phenomenal._

*

That first time is an eye-opening experience for Bucky.

Tony rides him for what feels like hours. Sometimes it’s this slow, grinding down movement that makes Bucky go deeper than anything he’s ever experienced before, and has Bucky whimpering and sweating while Tony smirks and says things like, “Do you like this?” and “Fuck, you’re so deep inside me,” and “Can you feel this, Bucky?” and “I want to feel you tomorrow.”

And sometimes, it’s this fast harsh pace that Bucky can’t match, can only stay there, watching Tony’s muscles contracting, watch his thighs moving, his short nails trying their best to scratch at Bucky’s chest, while they pant and gasp, and the sound of skin against skin fills the room.

Bucky comes three times and by the time Tony finally comes, Bucky’s a happy twitching mess of overstimulation and Tony looks like the cat that got the canary, the cream and the can of caviar.

*

 _Phenomenal_. Really.

*

The thing is that Tony’s creative. And shameless. He’s not afraid to say what he wants and he expects Bucky to do the same. It’s freeing and fantastic to be able to say “I want to jerk you off and watch you come,” when they’re watching a movie alone, and Tony just unzips his pants and gestures to his crotch like a magician after a fancy trick.

Sometimes Tony wants to seduce him, wants to wind him up until Bucky’s desperate, hard in his pants, pushing Tony against a wall or one of the workshop desks and fucking him, deep and hard, until they’re both too spent and satisfied to be able to do more than shuffle towards a sofa or a bed.

Sometimes Tony’s frustrated with his work, or his company, or the media, and all he wants is for Bucky to kiss him all over, to suck angry-looking hickeys in places no one else will be able to see, lick him open nice and sloppy, coaxing a slow and long orgasm out of him.

One time Tony texted him, _Get a condom on your dick. I need a ride, baby_. right when Bucky was about to step in the bathroom for a post workout shower. Bucky barely had time to get himself hard and sit on the bed to put on a condom before Tony was walking in, removing his suit and settling on Bucky’s lap, kissing him deep and wet and giving Bucky another workout.

*

Bucky thinks that by 21st Century standards, they’re not particularly wild, especially when he remembers the list they made when they were discussing limits and the stop sign system. But to Bucky, it’s still an adventure, it’s incredible and honest, and he’d never thought before that sex could be this fun, not really. That he could be out of his mind with pleasure and still laugh. It can be much more than what he expected.

Once, Tony got himself a remote controlled vibrator and decided to give the remote to Bucky when they were leaving for a fancy party at some fancy hotel. Bucky never promised not to be an asshole about it, because he made sure Tony spent the whole night twitching and blushing, glaring at Bucky from across the room and sending him texts at roughly twenty minutes intervals, which - _what a coincidence_ \- was his timing between the lowest vibration setting and the highest one.

_I hate you._

_I almost came! I was talking to the MAYOR, BUCKY_

_IF YOU MAKE ME COME BEFORE WE GET YOUR DICK IN ME, YOU WON’T GET YOUR DICK IN ME_

_Bruce just asked me if I’m sick_

_Fuck you. Why did I think this was a good idea_

_You fucker_

_I’m killing you later, in case you were wondering_

And Bucky had a hard on, couldn’t stop laughing, and would text back nothing but winky faces, and actually wink at Tony when his glare was particularly lethal.

They were both hard and frustrated - Bucky knew he was also sporting a self satisfied grin - by the time Tony had enough and dragged him to a newly rented hotel room. 

Bucky had to pay for his excessive smirking when Tony decided Bucky shouldn’t get to come until Tony himself had come at least twice.

*

They have all sorts of sex, and it’s all genuinely phenomenal, and Bucky has a perpetual swagger that Clint mocks endlessly.

And then there’s this. This one thing that makes everything– That’s. Incomprehensible in how good it is. Hard to take in all at once in one memory, just the flashes are enough to get Bucky’s blood boiling, his gut tightening, makes his breathing harder, makes him want. And he knows it’s the same for Tony, who, any time a reference is made, will look like he’s reliving it, licking his lips, face flushing and staring at Bucky like he wants nothing more than to be doing it again.

*

The first time they try it it’s unplanned. There’s no talking about it, it all happens in a moment.

Bucky’s comes home from his morning run with Steve, showers and ends up napping, his hair still damp and his skin still feeling flushed from the hot water. He thinks he slept for maybe 20 minutes, before Tony wakes him up by settling on the bed, naked and wet, hair dripping and smelling of Bucky’s shampoo.

They don’t talk at all, Tony kisses him quickly, barely more than a peck, kisses the patch of skin just under Bucky’s ear, his neck and scrapes his teeth on his collarbones. His left hand goes straight for Bucky’s mostly soft dick, and his right hand keeps running over Bucky’s chest, down his navel and up his chest.

It takes barely any time at all before Bucky’s completely hard, straining for more, and Tony follows his hand, sucking kisses all over Bucky’s chest, biting marks where Bucky’s more sensitive. And he thinks, honestly, he could come like this, with Tony’s mouth teasing him and the pad of his thumb rubbing insistently under the head of Bucky’s dick. But Tony just keeps scooting down, settling his legs closer to Bucky’s head, one leg bent to fit better under the pillows and by Bucky, where Bucky can get a perfect view of Tony’s dick and his perfect ass, and, fuck, his wet, slicked hole.

And then Tony’s sucking a little kiss on the tip of his dick, before going down on him.

Tony’s good at this, so good, his mouth is hot and wet and his goatee scratches lightly at Bucky’s thighs, and his tongue doesn’t stop working. Tony knows what he’s doing and he seems to enjoy almost as much as Bucky does. But his wet hole is right there, right in reach of Bucky’s left hand, and Bucky doesn’t really think about it, just rubs two fingers right on the rim, and Tony hums with pleasure, making Bucky squirm with the vibrations.

He wants– he wants to get his fingers inside Tony, wants to finger him fast and hard like he knows Tony likes, wants to make Tony come, wants to come in his mouth, to make a mess of his face.

He’s too overwhelmed by all the things he could do, that he wants to do, but Tony clearly has a goal, and he settles himself on top of Bucky - giving Bucky a much better view - so he can get Bucky’s dick deeper inside his mouth, he tip of his nose touching Bucky’s balls, his hands on Bucky’s thighs. Bucky forgets all the things he wanted, because he can feel the back of Tony’s throat and– and Tony’s making it messy and wet, spit slicking everything, and Bucky comes without warning, but Tony doesn’t seem to mind, just keeps on sucking until Bucky’s got nothing more to give.

Bucky huffs, runs his hands on Tony’s thighs and rubs the bad of his thumb on his balls, the tip of his dick, his beautiful wet hole. Tony sighs, content, kissing Bucky’s dick, pulling it back so he can suck on his oversensitive balls, and Bucky– he just knows that Tony’s not gonna let him get any rest. That this is one of those days where Tony wants to get Bucky empty and overstimulated. And Bucky’s more than happy to provide.

He can’t help himself, though, puts his metal thumb inside Tony, twisting it and using his other hand to play with the head of his dick. Tony gasps a breathy “Ah, ah, ah,” and runs his nose on Bucky’s dick, like just the smell of it is enough to get him going. Tony likes the metal too, likes how unyielding it is, but Bucky can’t remember if he ever fingered Tony with them.

“You want my fingers?” he asks, breaking the silence. Tony nods, sucks a little kiss on his dick, and Bucky realizes he hasn’t been allowed to go soft. “Metal okay?”

Tony sighs deeply, whispers, “Fuck yeah,” and suckles softly on the head of his dick.

Bucky whimpers a little, sensitive, but removes his thumb, fascinated by how soft Tony looks against the metal. Soft and so slick, he must have spent some time prepping himself for– “You wanted my fingers all along, huh?” Bucky asks, because he knows that if Tony wanted his dick, he would be already sitting on it, and pushes two fingers in.

Tony hums, and sucks him deep, so deep that Bucky feels like he’s already on edge even though he just came and Tony barely started. He twists his fingers and Tony moans, so Bucky does it again, before fucking him with them. He wants to be a little mean too, make Tony desperate, but Tony just spreads his legs and Bucky can’t do anything but obey. Fucks Tony deep and hard, the metal sliding so easy with so much lube, and Bucky’s fascinated. Tony keeps sucking at him, shameless in his enjoyment, working his throat and his tongue, while Bucky just whimpers and moans, watching his fingers work.

He comes quick, twitching and gasping, because Tony _doesn’t stop_ , keeps sucking and it’s so good, Bucky doesn’t even care he’s maybe too sensitive. He wants Tony to enjoy himself, so he adds a third finger, and continues working them inside Tony. He reaches for the lube in the bedside table, so he can make it sloppier, so he can go as deep as he can with his fingers.

Tony’s dick starts to leak pretty soon too, small shiny drops of precome pooling on Bucky’s chest. He holds Tony down with his flesh hand, keeps his hips in place and adds a fourth finger.

It’s gotta be at least a little bit painful, but Tony moans, long and deep, then gasps, rests Bucky’s dick on his cheek, and Bucky can feel his breath, uneven, can see the way his balls twitch, says “You want more?” while fucking him with four metal fingers.

Tony’s hole is obscenely stretched, pink and beautiful against the metal, Bucky really wants to see Tony taking more, but he goes deep, keeps his thumb out and Tony shouts, squeezes the head of Bucky’s dick almost painfully, and comes hard, splattering Bucky’s chest and under his chin. He comes and comes, and keeps coming while Bucky twists his fingers, tortures his prostate, until Tony’s dick’s twitching, empty, and Bucky’s chest is a mess of come, and Tony mumbles, “Okay, okay, enough, fuck,” pressing his nose against Bucky’s balls.

Bucky comes for the third time in a little over an hour with Tony sucking on his balls and squeezing the head of his dick almost absently, while he watches his fingers slipping out of Tony’s wet, used hole.

*

After they’ve napped and showered, Tony cleans his metal hand with special care, and they’re both blushing and laughing the whole time.

Tony kisses him when he’s done, and Bucky grins for the rest of the day.

*

Their sex life continues as usual, except for small moments, moments where Bucky’s fingering Tony, and he stops thinking about getting his dick inside him, starts thinking about what’d it look like with his metal hand inside, how Tony’s face would look, the noises he’d make.

Sometimes, someone will talk about his hand, and he and Tony will exchange looks. And Bucky feels warm, knows they’re both thinking about it.

Once, while Tony’s fixing a bent plate on his shoulder after a fight, he says “Wiggle your fingers for me,” and Bucky feels his whole body shudder. They end up fucking against the desk, tools scattering all over, Bucky’s face pressed against Tony’s neck and a metal thumb pressing where they’re connected, while Tony begs, “More, more, more, don’t stop.” 

*

The second time they try it, it’s also unplanned.

Tony rides him, just how he likes it, and they’ve got too much unspent adrenalin, too much energy, and Bucky comes just a few minutes in. Tony scoots up, feeds his dick into Bucky’s willing mouth, rides his face slow and deep, the way _Bucky_ likes it.

Before they know it, Bucky’s got four metal fingers inside where Tony’s hot and slick, and Tony’s gasping. He comes when Bucky’s thumb starts playing with his rim, threatening to get inside too, and Tony cries out, sliding out of his mouth and coming on his chin, over his lips and cheeks. Bucky feels like he’s going to come just by watching Tony’s face, desperate and blissed, like he’s never felt anything that good.

*

They eventually do talk about it, and strangely enough, it happens while they’re having expensive French food, because Bucky commented he’d never got to try French cousine when he was in France. During the Second War.

They’re having some sort of thing with duck and butter, when Tony says, “Bucky, do you ever think about actually doing it?”

“Doing what?”

“Fisting me,” Tony says, smirking when Bucky almost chokes on his wine. “Sorry, I don’t think I’ll ever stop enjoying it when your face does that.”

“You’re an asshole,” Bucky says, scowling, sips his wine again. “And yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck, Tony, all the time.” He sighs, puts his glass down. “That first time, y’know,” Tony nods, “I thought about it for weeks, I wanted to do it again, and I didn’t even know what I wanted, I just– Y’know, you were– You were twitching, your thighs were squeezing my chest, and it was. I couldn’t even process it all. It was, I don’t know. Hell yeah, I thought about it.”

Tony’s face is pink now, he’s licking his lips almost non-stop, and Bucky could blame the butter, but he knows Tony’s remembering all details too. “I want it,” he says, blunt and shameless as always, “I want it, soon.”

“Today?” Bucky asks, but he already knows it’s going to be a whole afternoon ordeal, not a quick night after dinner.

“No,” he shakes his head, reaches over and pulls Bucky for a quick kiss, “But soon.”

*

They fuck that night, and it’s intense, phenomenal as always, their foreheads touching and Bucky’s hips barely moving, fucking Tony slow, twisting his hips, until Tony grunts, coming between them, and smiling up at Bucky.

*

It does happen one afternoon, almost a month later. It’s Saturday, and the tower’s almost empty and Tony made JARVIS swear to only interrupt him if aliens were back, and no, Thor does not count.

Tony’s been holding his legs up for a few minutes now, while Bucky eats him out. He’s soft and warm under Bucky’s mouth, and he keeps gasping, calling Bucky names, saying they had a deal. And they did, yeah, but they’ve got the whole afternoon for themselves, and Tony looks good enough to eat, so why not.

Bucky thinks sometimes about all the things he’s done with Tony, and how his 1930’s self would probably have heart palpitations for months just finding out some of these things existed.

He also thinks he would’ve been delighted. Bucky always did like to use his mouth, to have someone desperate under his mouth, and this is probably his favorite. Tony’s so sensitive, so responsive, that Bucky can’t stop himself. He licks and sucks, and fucks his tongue into him, as fast and hard as he can, while Tony swears and begs.

“Fuck,” Tony gasps out when Bucky pulls back to admire his work, “Some days, I really hate you.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Bucky says, giving his balls a kiss, “I know.”

The lube is thick and gooey, doesn’t smell like anything specific, but when Bucky flicks open the cap, Tony’s whole body twitches, and he takes deep steadying breaths. His dick is hard between his legs, and his hole already looks red and wet, from Bucky’s mouth and stubble, but Bucky still takes his time wetting his fingers.

“You know, this slow work is really doing it for me,” Tony says, glaring, “Really that’s what I enjoy the most– ah, ah, fuck.” He gasps and keeps gasping while Bucky gets two fingers inside him, twisting and crooking them.

“Keep holding onto your legs,” Bucky says, “I wanna– I wanna see.”

“I know,” Tony smiles, “That’s why I chose it.”

Bucky bites the delicate skin between his ass and thigh and Tony hisses, his balls twitching and his stomach contracting. “I like watching you,” Bucky bites him again, and Tony whimpers, “I like it when you come and take it, yeah, but this. I like this. I like you letting me give it to you.”

Tony smiles at him, just happy, and spreads his legs a little more.

Bucky rewards the view with a third finger, and fucks him with them, slow and a little shallow, but Tony’s spent the whole morning with a plug and he’s relaxed and open, easy on Bucky’s fingers.

“I want to see you come,” he says, “I want to see you come with my hand inside you,” at that, Tony moans, throws his head back and squeezes around Bucky, “but I want to see you come like this, with– with the preparation, the…”

”The expectation?” Tony grins, “I don’t think I can come twice today, not like this.”

“I feel,” Bucky smiles, sucks one of Tony’s balls into his mouth, just to hear Tony moan, before letting it pop off, “That this is a challenge.”

“You geriatric mind thinks everything is a challen–” he stops with a long drawn-out moan when Bucky sucks him into his mouth and massages his prostate, metal rubbing mercilessly against it. “Fuck, please, Bucky.”

Bucky stops, smirking, “Alright, ready?”

“Yeah, gimme another one.”

Bucky does, adds more lube, and then his pinkie.

It looks obscene, like it’s too much, Tony’s hole stretched, dripping lube, with so much metal inside it, but Tony gasps out a “Yes, yes,” and Bucky can’t do anything but fuck him with his fingers. Shallow at first, until Tony’s pushing back, and Bucky gives in, goes deep, until only his thumb is sticking out.

Bucky’s dick is hard and leaking too, he feels like he’s been on edge since they started, since he got his mouth on Tony’s hole and found it opening easy for his tongue. But right now, watching Tony sucking him in so well, Bucky’s body feels hot and heavy, and his dick is painfully hard. He’s not sure what to do about it yet, he wants to see Tony taking everything too much, is more interested in how it’ll look, and how Tony’ll look than getting his own dick in there.

“You should see what you look like,” he tells Tony, a little mesmerized.

“I can feel it, I think looking would break me,” he laughs a little, “Yeah, yeah, like that, please.”

“We’ll watch JARVIS’ footage later, then,” Bucky says, and twists his hand again, this time to press his thumb on his perineum. Tony grunts, his muscles contracting, and then relaxing, but his dick’s been hard this whole time, and Bucky fucks his fingers in and out a couple of times, “You want more?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony nods, “Slowly.”

“Yeah.”

Bucky removes his hand, stares at the little gape Tony’s got, rubs his flesh thumb over it, just to feel how hot it is, the slick and the texture. He slicks his metal hand, and his brain gets briefly stuck on the idea that he’s slicking his whole hand, so he can put it inside Tony. 1930’s Bucky would be having a few heart attacks, probably.

He tucks his thumb in the space between his index finger and ring finger, tapering his hand the best he can so it can slide easier inside Tony. He stops right before the knuckle, Tony feels tight, too tight for his whole hand.

“Why do you– what.” Tony’s staring at him, and his whole face is flushed, mouth looking bitten raw, “Green, green. C’mon, don’t give up on me now, old man.”

“Not giving up,” Bucky says, bending a little, sucking Tony’s dick into his mouth, as deep as he can go, until his nose is touching Tony’s pubes. Tony gasps, body shaking, and Bucky pushes his hand in, slow, so slow he can barely stand it. He gives a final strong suck on Tony’s dick and moves away, so he can see, so he can watch Tony’s face going slack with pain and pleasure the moment his knuckles pass the tight ring.

It’s. Yeah, it’s phenomenal.

Tony’s eyes roll back and he gives a very high whine, his balls tightening, and Bucky’s whole hand isn’t even inside yet, but this is already something like a religious experience.

“Tony?” he whispers, trying not to break the moment, “Tony, are you–”

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” Tony begs, voice barely above a scratch. His fingers are digging hard into his thighs and Bucky knows he’ll have bruises later, but Tony doesn’t seem to notice, is just intently looking at where Bucky’s hand is disappearing inside him. “Don’t stop, Bucky.”

Bucky takes a deep breath and pushes in, all the way. Tony’s toes curl, his breath leaving in one long exhalation, before he gasps, “Move, move, move.”

Bucky moves, fucking Tony in shallow quick thrusts, watching as his hole sucks up his wrist, the way his dick drips precome steadily on his navel, and Bucky knows Tony’s about to come. He twists one side fucking in and another fucking out, and Tony shouts, closing his eyes, and comes hard - it looks almost painful, just this side of too good - and Bucky keeps going, keeps fucking him, slowing down when Tony sighs and stopping completely when Tony lets go of his legs.

He removes his hand as slowly as he can, but Tony still hisses, and Bucky kisses his hip as an apology.

His dick’s still painfully hard, and he’s thinking about the fastest way to get off when Tony opens his eyes and looks at Bucky, smiling all self satisfied, looking his _cat that got the canary, the cream and the can of caviar_ look. He spreads his legs a little more, whispers, “How open do I look right now?” and Bucky can’t help himself, grabs at his dick and barely gives it four good pulls before he’s coming on his hand, messing the already wrecked sheets, moaning, while Tony just watches, smirking.

*

They shower and Bucky changes the sheets so they stay in bed the rest of the day, and Tony barely moves the whole time, still looking lazy and satisfied. Bucky feels like the greatest thing on earth. He feels like the best of the best, the greatest. And he can’t stop puffing his chest every time Tony sighs happily.

*

“Y’know, I used to think of sex as something a little awkward,” Bucky tells him later, when they’re settling to sleep, Bucky’s head resting on Tony’s chest. “I mean, it was fun, an’ I was gonna have it whenever the opportunity came up, but. It was all fumbling in the dark, and listening for people coming closer.”

Tony smiles at him, “You were having illicit affairs all over Brooklyn, Mr. Barnes?”

Bucky laughs, “I never had any space or enough time for fucking,” he says, “I don’t remember ever getting a whole afternoon so I could try to get my hand inside someone.”

“Good,” Tony runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair, “That’s mine.”

“I used to think sex was good, but just– Fuck, Tony, just watching you take my hand was better than anything twenty year old me coulda imagine.”

“I’m not sure how your experiences were, Bucky, but,” Tony rubs the pad of his thumb over Bucky’s eyebrows, then down his nose, over his lips, “But I don’t think I’ve ever had sex this good before, and I’ve had my own space most of my life.”

“So, what, love changes everything?”

“Fuck if I know,” Tony says, “But being with you in general is kind of phenomenal.”

Bucky grins at him, “I kinda know what you mean.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this fic on tumblr at imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com, [part 1](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/138932564012) and [part 2](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/138996335885)


End file.
